my_babysitters_a_vampire_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vinessa Hamilton
'''Vinessa Hamilton '''is what everybody calls a sweetheart. She is the fourth oldest of the nine. But, she is the second oldest in immortal years. This is Vinessa's final year in Whitechapel High School and hopes to go to Harvad. Vinessa is also the fairy of light and sun. Personality Profile Vinessa has shown to be a very sweet, shy, genuine, calming person who loves things and people of all kind. Due to her gentle and caring personality, Vinessa is strongly connected to the enviroment and loves helping people. She is shown to have a sensitive personality to the point where she would instinctively care for her friends as well as her plants when they are in distress. Vinessa is possessed with a deep sense of love, peace, happiness, and tranquility. However, is shown that Vinessa has an insecured side to her personality as she would have problems believing in herself at times. Her insecurity would sometime cause her to hide most of her feelings to the point where she would have problems expressing them. Vinessa is one of the most diligent students at Whitechapel High School and is cautious of her actions. Although she has a calm and nice personality she at times gets very angry at her enemies which can cause her to act quickly and show a more agressive side of herself like when she punched one of the witches for almost murdering Katniss season 2. Vinessa is a popular girl but doesn't let the popularity go to her head like Sharidan and Katniss, who are also the most popular girls in school. Krista is one herself. Powers and Abilities Vinessa can glow in a dark area. She can unknowly bother a vampire's eyes and also can burn them. Vinessa can conjure sunny bolts in her hands and throw them. The weather can change to Vinessa's will. Vinessa has the ability to glamour (even though she dosen't like using it), flight, and burn a person while she's angry and if they touch her. Below is a list of things Vinessa could do: *Glamouring *Flight *Teleportation *Burn people *Glow in the dark *Throw golden beams of energy *Absorb anothers energy *Heat up another body temperature when cold Relationship(s) Krista Go see: Krinessa Krista and Vinessa have a powerful friendship and will risk each others lives for one another. She isn't as over protective as Katniss and Sharidan. Sarah Go see: Varah Vinessa and Sarah have been really close friends since the ninth grade. Rory Go see: Vory Vinessa and Rory know that they like each other but, aren't dating. They have a close relationship and think alike, except that Vinessa is wiser. Erica Vinessa and Erica are close friends. They knew each other since tenth grade. Katniss Go see: Viniss Vinessa and Katniss have been best friends for ten years. They have a really close relationship and they will protect each other. She tries to convince Katniss to be nice and stop being so overly protcetive. Sharidan Go see: Varidan Vinessa and Sharidan have a sisterly relationship. They enjoy spending time with each other. Trivia *Vinessa doesn't think Rory is an idiot, like the others do. *Vinessa shares the same bedroom with Katniss, when Katniss stays over. *Vinessa is the team captain of the Volleyball team. *She has stated that one of her parents are big time mattress sellers. *Vinessa is the second oldest in immortal years because she turned into a fairy before Sarah, Erica, and Rory transformed into vampires. Katniss is older than Vinessa. *Vinessa's name is like the name Vanessa except that the a is changed into an i Category:Vinessa Category:Katniss Category:Whitechapel Category:Whitechapel High School Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Immortal Category:Rory Category:Teens Category:Volleyball